The field of the invention relates generally to controlling operation of a variable speed motor, and more specifically to selection of and editing of stored motor profiles during use of the motor.
Spas and hot tubs are generally used for relaxation and other therapeutic purposes. A basin or tub structure holds a supply of water. Typically, a spa or hot tub includes a circulation pump as part of a water circulation and heating system. The pump, in combination with a pump motor, facilitates filtering and heating of the water by removing water from the tub structure, through a filter and/or heater, and returning the water into the tub structure. The water is generally returned to an interior of the tub structure through a plurality of water jets or nozzles. The water jets facilitate providing a pressurized flow of water into the tub structure. The spa may also include a plurality of main pumps to increase the pressure of the return water flow, and/or to provide a pulsating flow of water.
In some known spas, along with adjusting a temperature of the water in the tub, a user can input a length of time that the pressurized return flow of water is pumped into the tub. The user may also be able to select a high or low level of pulsating flow. However, limitations in the capabilities of motors typically used in spa and hot tub applications, along with control system limitations, prevent further customization of spa operation while maintaining efficient operation of the pump motors.